Something Like You
by Array
Summary: This is my first Inu yasha fanfic and first songfic so be nice. Its a romantic one shot about kagome and inu yasha


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is my first Inu yasha fanfic and my first songfic so be nice. Please no flames but constructive criticisms are welcome. This if dedicated to my boyfriend Jia. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and the characters mite be a little OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inu yasha though I do own 138 episodes of it. I don't own "Something Like you" by N' Sync ether so don't sue me. You wouldn't get much.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Something Like You  
  
By Array  
  
Some times I thought I held it in my hands,  
  
But just like grains of sand  
  
Love slipped through my fingers.  
  
The night was cool and peaceful. I sat up in the Gods tree just thinking. There was so much to think about. Naraku was gone, killed at the hands of me. Kikyou was finally at peace. She had tried to take me to hell with her but Kagome had saved me just in time.  
  
And so many nights,  
  
I asked the Lord above  
  
Please make me lucky enough  
  
To find a love that lingers  
  
I thought that I would feel some kind of hurt for Kikyou but I don't. Just relief that she is gone. That she's finally at peace. When she sunk into the earth she actually smiled at me. A happy smile. Every one was happy. Miroku and Sango were married earlier in the day. Ayame and Kouga were mated and soon expecting pups.  
  
Shippo was living with them but ever once in a while he came to visit use. He was fast approaching manhood and Kouga offered to teach him the ways of a demon since I couldn't teach him properly. Surprisingly I missed the little moron.  
  
Kagome was preparing to go home. She said that she needed to complete school and continue her life on the other side of the well. She said she would come visit every once in a while. I know she's lying. The wells going to be sealed once she leaves. If she goes I'll never see her again.  
  
Something keeps telling me  
  
That you could be my answered prayer  
  
You must be heaven sent I swear  
  
I jumped off the God tree and walked back to the village. I looked up into the sky and picked out my favorite star. Then I did something I haven't done since I was a child. I made a wish. A wish that Kagome would stay with me forever. That we would be mated and she would bear my pups. That she would live here with me and never cross that old well again.  
  
I shook my head and sighed. Such thoughts were useless. She was leaving tomorrow and she won't reconsider. I'll never see her again. I hung my head as I continued to the village.  
  
When I enter the hut I was extra quiet. Kagome and the old hag were sound asleep. I sat closed to Kagome and watched her sleep. She looked like an angel with the pale moon light shining on the peaceful face. She was my angel and I was going to lose her. A single stray tear slid down my face and landed on her cheek.  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something like you  
  
She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I lend down and gentle kissed her on the lips. The first and only time I'll ever do this.  
  
"I love you Kagome," I whispered in her ear. Her hazel eyes opened slowly.  
  
"I love you too, Inu yasha," she whispered just as softly.  
  
She smiled up at me. I was speechless. She loved me. She really loved me. I could hardly breathe. It was to good to be true. She grabbed my hand lovingly and led me out of the hut and back to the god tree. We embraced under the protective branches of the old tree.  
  
Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn  
  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
  
Even if it takes forever  
  
"I've wanted to tell you for the longest time" she confessed to me. "I've loved you since that day I saw you pinned to this tree but I didn't know till just recently, when I asked if I could stay with you."  
" I've loved you since that time during the new moon," I whispered. "When you cradled my head in your lap while I was poisoned."  
  
With you by my side  
  
I can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
  
As long as we're together.  
  
"Oh Inu yasha, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words from you."  
  
Then we kissed. It was sweet and loving at first but after a while grew more demanding, more passionate. I held her to me, enjoying the feeling of her body being pressed against mine. Finally after a time we broke apart to get some air.  
  
My heart is telling me  
  
That you could me my meant to be  
  
I know it more each time we touch...  
  
I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her calming scent. Oh how much I loved the way she smells. Like lavender and strawberries. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, especially now.  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
"Kagome, please stay with me"  
  
"I will Inu yasha."  
  
I hugged her tighter to me, wondering if I had the nerve to ask her. I knew that if I didn't ask her now I never would. If I didn't ask I'd lose her. I loosened my grip on her and held her at arms length.  
  
"Kagome, will you be my mate?" She looked at me in surprise and started to cry.  
  
"Kagome! Why are you crying?" In my mind I was mentally kicking my self for asking. I hated when she cried. She just smiled.  
  
"I'm crying cause I'm happy, Baka," she said happily. "Yes, I'll be your mate."  
  
My heart stopped in that moment. She said yes!! She actually said yes!!!! I picked her up and danced in circles. She giggled happily. I set her back on the ground and kissed her passionately. She responded with the same hunger as I picked her up bridle style and carried her to a nearby cave.  
  
Something magical,  
  
Something spiritual,  
  
Something stronger than the two of us alone.  
  
Something physical,  
  
Something undeniable.  
  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known...  
  
After word I watched her as she sleep peacefully in my arms. She was mine. The mark on her neck proved that. My wish actually came true. She was going to stay with me forever.  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause  
  
I can't believe that something like you, something like you  
  
That something like you could happen to me.  
  
Something happen  
  
Can't believe that you happened to me  
  
I don't deserve someone like her but she still with me.  
  
"I can't believe that something like could happen to me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed reading it. Sorry if there were any spelling problems. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
